Icy Teardrops
by The Silent Crescendo
Summary: She was found, no memories, no past, and no way to identify her. She develops strange abilities after being put in juvenile hall, she is pasted down to Professor Charles Xavier. As he helps her recover her memories, he realizes that the young girl he has taken in is something different then anyone else he's taken in. And her past will rewrite the faith of the X-Men and all mutants.
1. In A Kindom By the Sea

Icy Teardrops

Chapter 1: In A Kingdom By the Sea

I can't tell you about my past, not because I don't want to but because I can't remember it. The first thing I ever remember was waking up on the forest floor. Everything was bright and overwhelming. I sat up and looked around. I didn't recognize a thing. I felt something cold hit my forehead, I reached up to wipe it away and as I did I felt another drop of the cold sensation on my arm and before I knew it, I felt it everywhere. I looked up again and saw water falling from the sky, almost like the sky was crying, but that could be right….could it? I felt my body quiver, what was this feeling I was getting? I didn't like it. I carefully stood up, my legs felt weak and unstable. I wandered around for a long time until I came upon a strange path. It was dark, cold and rough in texture. I tested my weight on it, it hurt the bottoms of my feet when I stepped down on it and dark red liquid came from the bottom of my foot. Two bobbing lights came barreling down the strange path and pasted me, but when it did the lights had changed to red. Soon, the light stopped and starting coming back toward me. A female with ashy light brown hair got out of the strange creature that was attached to the lights. She jogged over to me and started to speak, I couldn't understand her. She opened the creature and pulled out cloth in which she clothed me with and ushered me into the monster. I sat quietly as she brought me to a strange place where everyone looked the same. All dressed in the same navy blue attire and had shiny symbols pin to their chest. Another female helped me get changed again, this time into longer pieces of cloth and suddenly that quivering vanished. She sat me in a place. A very strange place. It was small and all that was in it was a silver table, two chairs and a shiny thing that covered one wall. Once she shut the door behind her I wandered around the place. I stopped in front of the shiny wall, two grey eyes stared back. I reached up to touch my face and the hand in the mirror did the same. I stared at the person I was looking at and they stared back, after a while a man came in and gestured to the chair, I sat down and looked carefully at the man. He started talking, saying things I didn't understand. Words I didn't know the meaning to. I saw him become upset and frustrated because of my lack of communication. He quickly left the small space I was enclosed in.

He came in again and took me out of the small place and into another monster, this one had bars in it and was less then welcoming. Had I done something wrong? Something I should have done? He took me to another place where there were more bars and no one smiled. Some new faces took me from the guy and put me in a smaller place then before which I learned was called a 'room'. There were things in this strange room that I had never seen before. I sat on the ground which was very cold. I felt trapped. Maybe I had done something wrong. Could it have been the way I acted? Through the bars on the 'window' I think it was called, I could see the sky had stopped crying and now light came through and light up the cold dark space. Where was this unusual light coming from? I watched as the light got brighter and before I knew it a female with dark hair and a dark facial expression opened my caged room and brought me to another room where she left me. This room was much different, there were a lot more people, younger people. All of them were sitting consuming something. I was sat down with the same thing the others had. At the sight of the light colors and shapes on my plate, my stomach began to hurt. I looked around and noticed the others taking some of the shapes and putting them in their mouth. Carefully, I reached for a plastic cylinder and put it to my lips and let the liquid fall into my mouth. It was cool against my tongue and tasted strange, but a good strange. I noticed the tendencies the others had. How the traveled, how they consumed food and how they spoke. I learned that there are over 80 thousand words in the English language, but the eyes had a code all on their own. It became dark and light again may times before I had an encounter with another female. She was hostile, she spoke about me watching her. Wasn't that how you were suppose to learn? She held her fists up in an outward manner, people began to form around us. What was her game? I mimicked her move and she seemed to be pleased. She advanced toward me and threw her fist out, but I didn't feel it connect with my face. I felt something strange come over me. At first the felling hurt but then…..nothing. She pulled back and held her hand which was cover in the red liquid that I thought only came from feet. A man yanked me away and locked me in my cage. What happened? What did I do wrong? The darkness came. I heard someone call it 'night' and 'nighttime' and the light I cherished was known as 'day' or 'daytime'. Day could be broken up three ways: Morning, afternoon and evening. The nest morning I was put into a room that I very much enjoyed. It was all sorts of colorful things. They gave me something they call paper and crayons. They showed me I was suppose to make pictures using these things. I saw a picture at the place with the matching people, it was a big picture made up of small dots. I liked it. So I started 'drawing' as they said. Until a man came in on some sort of chair.

* * *

"I didn't know who else to call Professor, she's right up your alley." A man wearing a grey shirt that said Westchester County Juvenile Hall.

"Does she have a file?" Professor Xavier asked the man.

He held out a file. " She does but there's not a lot in it. Some lady found her wandering the streets on the outskirts of the city almost two weeks ago. All that's in her file is the medical report, police report and her papers when she was admitted here."

"So you know nothing about her?" Professor Xavier heard Scott ask the man.

"No, and she hasn't spoken to a single person. When she first got here, she didn't know what anything thing was but I've seen her adapt so well just by watching other people. And she seems to have special abilities that not even she understands."

"So what you are saying is since the police didn't know a thing about her, they put her here with people she doesn't know. What did she do wrong to deserve to be in a juvenile hall?" Scott questioned again.

"I can't speak on behalf of the police, all I know is her fingerprints aren't in their database and no one has put out a missing persons report matching her description."

Professor Xavier looked through the file until he came upon a plastic bag containing a silver fish hook bracelet with blue beads of different shades. "What is this?"

"The police took that off her at the station, it was the only thing on her when they found her. They took it off of her because the wanted to see if they could connect it to anything and then they never gave it back to her, it just moved on with her file."

"Could I keep this file while I speak to her?"

"Yes of course." The man said he led them down a hall to a room, he opened it and Professor Xavier and Scott walked inside.

The girl looked up at them and straightened her posture. She was wearing navy blue sweatpants and a long sleeved grey shirt. She long brown hair was braided down and resting down her shoulder, her grey eyes filled with curiosity. She had a crayon in her hand, she set it down in the line of other crayons. "She reminds me of my little cousin Bryer Rae. I started calling her that and she seems to like it. She responds to it."

"Thank you. We will talk to her."

Professor Xavier and Scott made their way to the table, Scott stood behind the Professor as he took his place across the table from the girl. "Hello there, my name is Professor Charles Xavier and this is Scott Summers."

The girl just stared at them. Professor Xavier didn't know if she understood them or if she was mute. He saw a half finished picture in front of her and a few others that were finished. " May I see those?"

She looked at her finished pictures and handed them to him. Professor Xavier looked at the finished images. All three were made of small dots, but the images were clear. One was of the sun shining above the trees, the next one was of a large rock and trees around it , and the final one was of the highway she was found on. Professor Xavier and Scott were both amazed at the detail in all three of the pictures, both looked at her in awe. She saw their faces and picked up a crayon and resumed her art work of dots. Professor laid the pictures back on the table and pulled the fish hook bracelet from the bag. "Do you recognize this?"

She looked at the bracelet and her eyes widened. She nodded yes. Professor Xavier handed her the bracelet, she took it carefully and held it in her hand. She handed it back to him, he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Why are you giving it back? Isn't it yours?"

She didn't respond and set the bracelet on the table. She looked down at her hands that were placed in her lap. Professor Xavier started a new approach. " I understand that you have a special ability." She nodded her head yes. "Can you show me?" He watched her close her eyes and as she did, starting from her hands, her arms turned into a shiny hard material. Diamond. When the door opened, she lost focus and it went away. A new worker came in. "I'm sorry to cut it short, but she has an appointment."

"Just a few more minutes please." The worker nodded and left. He turned his attention back to her. " Why is it you choose not to speak?"

She didn't answer. Just as Professor Xavier was about to move, she stutters words. " I didn't talk because I didn't know how. I watched people talk and I picked up on it, I didn't talk with anyone because nobody here likes me. And I don't trust them."

"How do you know nobody here likes you? Has anyone said anything to you?"

She shook her head. "Not using words. The way they sit, when they twitch, when the look at me. I can tell."

"Why are you talking to us?"

"Well, everyone else says that they can help me, but after seeing how they act, I can see it's a lie." She paused. "Only you two have told the truth. I can see it in your posture and the way you approached me. You truly want to help."

"We do want to help you. You are special in more ways then one, and this isn't a place for someone like you. How would you like to leave here?"

"I would like that. I don't like it very much here."

Professor Xavier smiled. He noticed that she stumbled over her words, but he was still glad that she opened up. "Scott, let's go take care of some paperwork, but before we go, is there a particular name you like?"

"I don't like the one that man gave me. I like Rhiannon Stormy Evelyn. Rainy for short."

"Well, Rainy. We'll be right back." Professor Xavier and Scott left her and met up with one of the workers.

"You want to admit her to your school? The kid doesn't even talk or understand the words that people are saying to her!"

"She understands a lot more then you are giving her credit for, and she does talk she just chooses who to share her words with."

"We know nothing about her, no last name, no medical history, no birthday, no family records. Nothing."

"I assume you don't want to deal with that. I am more than happy to take her in and help her figure out her past. All I need is to set a few things right here."

The man sighed. "Alright, but I'll need a last name and an emergency contact for her file."

"Put Summers down as the last name." Scott said. Professor Xavier looked up and Scott. " She needs a family, and I would be glad to give her that."

Charles smiled and gave the man her file and his contact for emergencies. He updated her file and handed it back to him. " If you get the chance, I would take her to a doctor. Get her medical things in line and get MRI's and things like that. And get her feet looked at, she stepped on some glass before she was found. Also, there's a few other things to add to her file but I wrote the down and they're in the file." He paused. " She's all yours."

* * *

I didn't understand where they were taking me, all I knew was is that I was leaving this horrid place. Scott drove us to a very large place that was apparently a school. Professor Xavier explained that there were people like me that lived here. People like me? Professor Xavier went to his office to go get things in line for me while he left Scott with the task to show me my new room. It was up on the second floor, the room was a lot bigger then her last room, there was a window that viewed the front courtyard, there was a king size bed that took up very little of the room. There was a large desk and a bookshelf that stood from the floor to the ceiling. Across from her bed and next to the desk, there was a door that led to her bathroom. Two fold out door were at the foot of her bed, she assumed that it was the closet. And there was a dresser next to the window.

"Later today someone can take you out to get some things, but for right now I have to head out so I can get everyone to school on time."

"You don't go to school here?"

"No, a lot of us don't. Its more of a cover, but the Professor will explain all of that to you. I'll see you later Rainy."

When he left, I looked around my room once more. This was my home now. Where was my home before? Why couldn't I remember anything about my past? I looked in the mirror above my dresser and felt my face. Did I have my mother's eyes? Or my father's? Did I have my father's chin of my mother's? Did I have siblings? I looked around once more before heading downstairs, I wandered to Professor Xavier's office and knocked on the door. He said for me to come in. I sat down in front of his desk, he had my file open on his desk.

"I forgot to give this back to you." He handed me the fish hook bracelet and I held it in my hand.  
"Do you remember where you got that?"

"No, I don't. I don't even remember who gave it to me, all I know is that I had it on me when I woke up." I closed the clasp around my wrist, somehow it made me feel safe.

"Since you are adjusting it's your choice if you wish to take the benchmark tests."

"I'm okay with taking them. "

He handed her packets and answer sheets. "You can take them in the dining room if you wish."

"Where is the dining room?"

"It's across the entry way, down the hall by the stairs on the right."

"Okay, thank you."

I made my way to the dining room, it was just as big as the rest of the mansion. I sat down at the large table and looked at all of the booklets. Calculus , United States History, English, Writing. I didn't know much of anything. I couldn't remember my own past, how was I suppose to remember the past of the United States? I opened the Calculus book and looked. The English language was difficult, but finally I was staring at something that made sense, that was precise and to the point.I quickly answered all the of questions and closed the booklet. I opened the other ones and couldn't come up with an answer of any of the questions. I picked up all the booklets and headed back to the Professor's office, I knocked and he told me to come in. "Rainy, I'm glad you came back, I gave you Scott's practice tests."

"I finished one."

Charles looked up at her. "Which one?"

I handed him the Calculus booklet and he took out the answer sheet and checked the answers and he looked up at me in awe. "All of them are correct."

"They are? I just looked at them and knew how to do them, but the others test I didn't know any of the answers."

"That's okay, this is progress. I can always help you with the other subjects. In fact," He paused and pulled something up on his computer and then the printer started up. " Here is the classes and schedule I teach and the other instructors teach, pick a few and you can start going to class."

I looked at all the classes and picked a few. American History, Pre-AP English, Writing, and Advanced Calculus. Professor Xavier took the paper back from and said he would get me my books and new schedule later. I left his office and wandered around the huge mansion. While I was walking around, I discovered that this hour had been in the Xavier family for 10 generations. I also began to notice everyone had a place to be at certain times. I know I don't understand a lot that other people my age do, and I can't help but feel that I missed out on something important. All of the teens that lived here, even the ones I hadn't seen; they all had a family. Someone, anyone that they had that special connection with. I had no one. I couldn't remember any of my past thoughts. I stalked back up the stairs and into my room and closed the door. I sat at the bench that was attached to the window. I watched all day as people came and went. I learned the machine I was once afraid of was called a car, it helps a person get from one location to another quickly. I sat there for a long time I'm assuming because soon there was a knock at my door. I quietly shuffled to the door and opened it, there was a very pretty girl with red hair on the other side of the door. " Hi." She looked at me and smiled. "Are you Rainy?"

I nodded but didn't respond. " Well the Professor would like to see you." At first I didn't want to follow her, but I slowly trailed after her. She led me back to Charles' office and we entered. There were a lot of people in his office and I suddenly felt crowded and enclosed again. Charles noticed my distress and he smiled and for some reason it made me feel better inside. "Everyone, I would like you to met Rainy, she will be staying with us and attending classes here until she is caught up in her work."

"Rainy is a cool name, where are you from?" One kid asked me.

At first I didn't answer, but I knew I had to open up to these people or else I might have to go back to that prison. "I-I actually don't know." No one responded, they all looked at me. "Rainy, could you please wait outside for a minute?" I nodded in response to Charles' wishes and left the office. I sat on the steps in the foyer. I sat there until the large front doors opened and a girl with blonde short hair walked in and closed it quietly. She turned around and yelp at the sight of me. " And here I thought I was alone." She said with her hand on her chest. "How much trouble am I in?" I shook my head to indicate I didn't understand. She placed her hand on her hips. "You aren't one for talking are you?" I shook my head again. She sat next to me. " The name's Tabitha Smith, what's yours?"

"Rhiannon Summers. Rainy for short." I said quietly.

Tabitha looked me up and down, as if she were trying to figure out what I was. Then she looked at my light grey shirt. "Juvenile Hall? What did they get you for?"

"Nothing. I was just put there."

"Ouch. I went once, the Professor bailed me out."

"Oh." I said looking down at my feet. Tabitha stood up. "Well since I don't want to get in trouble and you look like you need time away from this prison, let's go out."

"Go out?"

"Yeah, go out and hang girl. Why don't you get changed?"

"This is all I have."

"Really? Well then new mission; we're going shopping!" Tabitha ran up the stairs and can back a minute later with a pair of skinny jeans, a dark grey shirt and grey flats. "You look about my size, go put these on in the bathroom, it's right over there." She shoved me into the direction of a door, I opened it and closed it behind me. I slipped on the clothes quickly and folded the Juvenile Hall clothes and placed them on the edge of the sink, I walked back out to the front foyer and Tabitha looked at me. "You look cute. Almost like one of the athletic girls, lets go." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door and into a silver car. She started it up and started down the long drive way. "So girl, what's your style?"

"My style?"

"Yeah, like what kind of clothes do you like?"

"Something simple I guess. Someone was suppose to take me to get clothes and other things for my room."

"Well that's what we'll do then, I'm out past curfew anyway might as well have some fun with it."

"What's curfew?"

"Well curfew is a certain time I can leave the house. Since I got busted with something I wasn't suppose to have, Logan and Prof. got all mad and told me I had to come straight home after school and I could go see any of my friends or anything like that. In other words curfew sucks."

"So it's against the rules?"

"Yeah."

"Then maybe we should go back."

"No, its fine girl. We'll got get you some stuff. Good thing my card is under Professor's name. If I tell him all the stuff is yours, he won't mind. So let's go to the mall, I know a store that will be perfect for you."

She drove us to the mall and took me to the store she talked about, she kept throwing clothes in my direction. Shirt, shorts, jeans, sweaters, socks and other articles of clothing. We left the store with a lot of bags, next she took me to a store filled with just shoes. She made me try on a lot of shoe and she settled on five pairs. Next she took me to a store where she got bed sheets she picked for me and other things I didn't recognize and she didn't let me see. When I mentioned I was starting class she saw it as a chance to get more things for me. Finally when she thought I had enough, we started home. "Man, all that shopping made me hungry, lets stop for something." She drove us to a small sandwich shop and got us sandwiches and sodas. I stares out the window while she got our food. All the light were dazzling and gleaming, it was so beautiful. How could I not remember this world? This wonderful and amazing world that shined in the light and sparkled at night. This brought me back to my earlier thoughts of my lost memories. Why couldn't I remember anything about myself? Who was I really? Did I have a family that shared the same blood as me? It was hurting me inside that I didn't know. Tabitha sat down across from me and set my plate down and my soda. "So girl what's your story?"

I looked up at her as she took a bite of her sandwich. "I don't actually know." I said truthfully.

"How do you not know your own story? Everyone has one."

"I don't remember any of my past."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I paused. " C-Can we possibly not talk about that?"

"Sure."

After moments of silence I spoke up. "So how did the Professor find you?"

"Well I got into a lot of trouble during my pre-teen phase. I didn't have a mom and my dad was too drunk to even know who I was. I got in some major trouble and the Prof. found me and he brought me to his precious school and I started going there then after a while I changed to the public school scene, being in a school just for mutants was a little boring."

"What are mutants?"

Tabitha gave me a look. "Don't you have a special ability? Something no one else has?"

I looked down at my hand and focused and watched as my hand turned into the shiny material. Tabitha shoved her jacket over my hand and looked around. "Don't do that it public!"

"Why? Why should I hide it?" I asked when Tabitha removed her jacket from over my hand.

"People, normal people don't understand things like that. They fear us, that's why the Professor finds us, gives us a home and teaches us how to control things like that. He doesn't want us to be alone."

"You mean everyone in that house can do what I can?"

"Well, not exactly what you can do; but things that are similar. We all have different abilities."

"What is your ability?"

Tabitha looked around and stood up. "I'm so glad you asked, let's hit the road. I'll show you." We walked back out to the car and we got in and she started driving. Once we got near some trees, she took one of her hands off the wheels and looked at me. "Are you ready?" I nodded and watched as she closed her fist and a light shined from inside. She rolled the window and threw the small orb of light that formed in her hand out the window. It connected with a tree and the tree exploded. I was amazed. Tabitha smiled. " There's a reason I am called Boom Boom. " She threw more orbs of explosive light at trees until we reached the mansion. I helped her carry the stuff she had got me into the house when I felt something strange come over me. "We should get inside quickly."

Tabitha looked at me. "Why?"

I looked back at her. She couldn't feel it? "It's about to rain." And before she could answer, rain came barreling down on us. We both hurried inside. She dropped the bags she had and looked at me. "That was amazing! How did you do that?"

"There was a change it the atmospheric pressure." I said simply. Tabitha walked over and slung her arm around my shoulder. "Rain, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Somehow that made me smiled, I had a friend.

"Tabitha Smith." A familiar voice called out. We both turned to see Professor Xavier and another woman to whom I hadn't seen before. She had dark skin and white hair, she gave off the aura that gave me a warm feeling. "Both of you, in my office. Now." I knew at the moment that we were in trouble. I walked to his office and sat in one of the chairs and bent my head down in shame, Tabitha on the other hand, plopped down on the chair beside me and threw her legs over the side.

"Tabitha, sit up." The woman commanded. Tabitha sighed and sat up in her chair. The Professor took his place behind the desk and the woman stood beside me.

"Tabitha, you're home six hours past your curfew." Charles stated.

"I was helping Rhiannon here get some things. Can you believe she didn't have anything to wear?"

Charles looked visibly disappointed, her turned to the woman. "Ororo, if you would be so kind as to alert Logan and the others that Rainy is safe."

"Of course Charles. " She said before she left the room.

He turned back to Tabitha. "Yes Tabitha I know that she didn't have any clothing. In fact, Jean and Kitty were going to take her as soon as I was finished debriefing everyone on her situation, but when we finished she was gone."

"She was with me, she was fine." Tabitha said casually. "She wasn't in any kind of danger."

Charles held his head in his hands, he looked back up at me. "Rhiannon, if could please excuse us for a few minutes?" I nodded and started toward door. I saw Tabitha looking at me as I closed the door. I slid down the wall next to the door and pulled my legs up to my chest. The first friend I ever remembered having and I got her in trouble. I felt terrible. I sat there for some time because soon the front door opened and people I had seen briefly before walked in soaking wet and wearing strange uniforms. Most of them past by me, not seeing me there and headed up stairs, only a few saw me and only two came over to me. Both were boys, one actually intrigued me by this appearance. He had blue skin, blue hair and a tail. I didn't know a lot of human anatomy but I knew enough to know he was special. The other one had darkish brown hair and welcoming blue eyes. "You must be Rhiannon Stormy Evelyn Summers." He said smiling and holding out his hand, I placed my hand in his and shook it. "My name's Robert Drake, but you can call me Bobby." The other boy pushed a button on the side of his watch and his appearance changed. His skin turned to the pale color of normal skin and his hair turned raven black and his once yellow eyes turned to a dark brown almost black color. " My name's Kurt Wagner." I detected a slight accent as he offered his hand as well, I took it but it felt different from Bobby's hand. Bobby sat down next to me and shook his head slightly. "Man It's down pouring out there. You sure know how to disappear." I looked back at the ground when he said this, he noticed me reaction and place his arm around my shoulders. "Hey it's okay. We need the exercise anyway." I simply nodded, then the door opened and Tabitha came out. "he wants to see you, all three of you."

How did he know that there were three of us out here? Bobby stood up and offer me his hand to help me up, I took it and he hoisted me up. All three of us walked inside. Kurt took and chair and so did I, Bobby stood in-between the two chairs. Professor Xavier looked at me. "Rainy, is there anything you experienced or witnessed tonight that you didn't understand?"

I shook my head. "No, but if you had asked me two weeks ago, I wouldn't have been able to answer. Tabitha showed me a lot tonight, she showed me the outside world. I've never seen anything but grey walls and bars."

"I am glad to hear you enjoyed yourself. Now, I believe Tabitha is waiting for you outside, you may go join her. Bobby, Kurt, if you could stay for a minute, I would like to speak to the both of you."

I moved out of the chair and to the door and closed it behind me. Tabitha was sitting on the stairs and she jumped up when she saw me. "Hey girl, let's go set up your room!" She started up the stairs and I followed after her. "Did you get into trouble?"

"Just one more week on my curfew. And a long talk about how you haven't experienced every day life and I could have given you culture shock by showing you so much at once, things like that." She finished as she opened the door to my room. "I got the big strong men to carry the stuff up here before they went to bed." She opened the first bag and pulled out hangers. She threw them on the floor. "First, let's get all of your clothes out." I pulled shirts and all the other clothes she got me and laid them on the bed. She started taking the shirts and putting them on the hangers and hanging them in my closet. Next, she took the shorts and folded them and placed them in the drawer of my dresser. She folded work out shirts and pants and sports bras and placed them in the drawer before closing it. "This is your workout clothes drawer, it's like your baby. You are going to go through these clothes so fast, you're going to need to do laundry regularly." She put some things I didn't see in the bottom drawer. "That's all your girl stuff, let no one in that drawer." She closed it. She pulled out jeans out of bag and hung some in the closet and put the rest in the middle drawer of the dresser and some of the extra shirts with the jeans in the drawer. "All of these are you causal clothing. Everyday things for you to wear." She took two bags of white ankle socks out of the drawer and threw them in the bottom drawer. Next she pulled out the boxes of shoes and opened one. Inside was a pair a running shoes that were purple and robin egg blue. "This are your running shoes, In about a month or so we can go get you a new pair."

"A new pair? Why?" I asked.

She gave me a look. "You will wear these things out I promise you." She shoved the empty bags off the bed and pulled out the bed sheets. They were a deep purple, and the comforter was the same deep purple with light purple floral designs, the pillow cases were like the comforter. Tabitha slipped the sheets and comforter on and pulled the pillow cases over the pillows. "Now, for my personal decorations. " She pulled out something I recognized. Christmas light. She got on my bed and thumb tacked the wires to my ceiling and plugged them into the wall socket, light purple lights dimly illumined the room. She strung a few more strands around the door, the closet, and her desk. Tabitha noticed something on my desk and picked it up. "Wow, what are you? A super genius?"

"What do you mean?" I asked approaching her.

"This has to be some sort of mistake. Professor X put you in his Advanced English and Writing classes, Advanced Biology, and College Calculus. I'm still in English 1!" Tabitha exclaimed. She set the paper down and looked at the desk. "And there's all your books." She moved to go hang more of her décor while I took a seat at the desk. I opened one and looked inside, science didn't seem difficult when it was all laid out in front of me. I heard Tabitha pull a chair to my closet, I turned and saw her hanging dangling beads from the arch of the closet. She pulled a lamp from the last bag on the floor and set it on my desk, plugged it in and turned it on. Light poured from the light blue plastic oval. "There we go, all set up." She picked up three more extra bag and placed them on the desk with a yawn. "I think you can sort out the rest, I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight." Tabitha left my room and closed the door. I turned back to the bags on my desk, and looked through them. They were filled with notebooks, binders, paper, pencils, and other school things. I laid them all out on my desk and shuffled through the books again. Coming across a few that didn't look like textbooks. They were books filled with poetry. I was very interested and I took one of the books and sat on my bed. Soon, I was overwhelmed with exhaustion and I put the book on my desk and pulled the covers over myself and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Professor Charles Xavier looked at the two young men in front of him. "I want to talk to you about the our new resident."

"Rainy?" Bobby questioned as he sat in the chair where she once sat.

"Yes, her case is particularly unusual." He opened a folder in front of him. "She doesn't remember her past and she is very confused about many things. Her amnesia is a special case, she was found not being able to speak or understand anything, I would like the both of you to help her adjust to her new surroundings."

"Where was she before this?"

Charles handed Bobby the shirt that Rainy had been wearing earlier. Bobby took it and looked at the symbol on the chest. "Juvenile Hall?" Bobby said stunned. "What did she do to deserve to go there?"

"Nothing at all, the police didn't know where to place her so that's where she was placed."

"She must have been so frightened. " Kurt said. "And then when her abilities started coming up without explanation…." He trailed off.

"And I know she is overwhelmed by everything. I would like the both of you help her to adjust and be her friends, because she needs people she can trust, people her age."

"We will be sure to do that sir." Bobby answered. And Kurt agreed. "Yeah, we'll help her."

"Thank you both."


	2. This Is The Color of My Dreams

Hello there people who read my stories….or at least this one. I would like to ask if any of you have had problems with the website recently? If you look on my profile you can see I place all the main characters of my stories information down as well as the status of the stories. Well I went to update this because I started this story and had to put Rainy's information on there as well as fix the status of my stories. Well I went to update my profile and half way through it logged me out of my profile. So I tried again and it did the same thing. I must have tried 5 times before I finally gave up and decided to do it later, then I tried updating my stories and it the same thing to me again! So if the updates are a little late you know why and I apologize for it. So I started school today, did anyone else start school? Was it fun? I had a decent day. I am really excited because this year I am taking marching band (which is nothing new, but still fun!), jazz band, and later in the year concert band. But what excites me is I might be learning the Tenor Saxophone! I get excited over things only band kids get excited over; like marching in the rain and not in the heat and playing indoors instead of marching. I am a girl of many things but I can proudly say that I am a girl of music! So, enough of me; I'm boring let's move on to what you came here for….THE STORY!

* * *

Icy Teardrops

Chapter 2: This Is The Color of My Dreams

**~ Bobby Drake POV~**

I didn't fall asleep for very long. Only about an hour. Something was bothering me and I didn't know what it was, it was like when you forget something you know is important but you still can't remember. I got up and went downstairs, I saw the early morning sun coming up from the horizon. It was truly a beautiful sight, especially with the heavy mist that settled on the grounds. I made a pot of coffee and made my coffee like I do every morning, French Vanilla creamer with three sugars. I sat down at the bar when Logan came down. "Kid, could you be anymore noisy?" He grumbled as he poured himself a cup of coffee and started drinking it. I still don't see how he could drink coffee black, it tasted awful. "I wasn't making any sounds. It's your hearing, maybe turn the supersonic hearing off?" He sat down across from me and continued drinking his coffee. "What time did you got to bed kid? You look shit."

I smiled. "I'll let the language slide this time and I didn't really fall asleep last night. I drifted in and out. Something was bothering me last night." Logan smiled at the last part of my sentence. "Or maybe someone." I gave him a look. "What are you talking about?"

Logan put his cup down and gave me a look. "Female. Dark hair, grey eyes. A little of a mental case." I set my cup down as well. "Logan, she is not a mental case."

"Kid, she has no memory of who she is. And when we got the call about her, I answered it and it was from the juvenile hall. She was found wearing no clothing on the side of the highway, she didn't know how to talk until a few days ago."

"Logan, that does not mean she's a mental case. You've done so pretty crazy things yourself and you aren't a mental case. Give her a chance, she could actually be the only one that will live up to your standards." At the same moment I said that the front door open and Rainy came into the kitchen wearing black running pants and a tight purple tank top running shirt and she was covered in sweat, she saw us and stopped. "Well good morning." She tightened the ponytail her hair was in. "What were you doing?" I asked her. She smiled. "Well I got up really earlier decided that I would go on a run around the grounds." I looked at her in awe. "You're first instinct was to run when you got up?"

"Yeah, I can't explain it, a part of me wanted to go running." She leaned on the edge of the counter before standing straight again. "Well I'm going to go take a quick shower." I watched her leave the room and I turned back to Logan. "I'm impressed. She's up before you and her first instinct was to go for a run. Maybe she will be your star student."

Logan took a sip of his coffee. "She does show potential, you could learn a thing for two from her." I laughed. "And who was the one just saying she was a mental case?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Speaking of cases I need to go look at her file, see what needs to be filled out. And I have to make an appointment for her.

"An appointment for what?"

"We don't know anything about her, she could have been on medication before she lost her memory, she could be allergic to something and we need an updated physical for her before she can start training."

"She seems fine."

"Kid, I would think you would realize by now that looks can be deceiving." Logan put his cup in the sink. "When she comes back down, tell her to come to study."

"Will do chief." I gave him a little salute to which he rolled his eyes to, "And take my advice, next time you see her; don't drool." I gave him and shocked expression before I turned my attention back to the coffee, still sat at the bar, trying to wake up. After a few minutes, Rainy came into the room and sat down at the chair Logan was sitting at. "You look really tired."

"Yeah. I am a little bit tired, and yet I still have to go to school." I paused," Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Coffee? What's coffee?"

I smiled and got up from my chair and pulled down a coffee mug. "It is wonderfully warm drink that people drink in the morning to keep them awake." I poured the black coffee into the mug and added the French vanilla creamer and three sugars, to make it special, I took some foam and covered the top of the coffee with it. I worked fast then turned around handed it to Rainy and watched her face light up. "Awww, you made it look like a kitty." I was thankful for my job at the coffee shop to say the least. "Try it." I urged. She took a sip of it. "This tastes amazing Bobby."

"It's what I do." I said taking a sip of my coffee. "Oh, before I forget, you are wanted in the study room." She gave me a confused look. "Where's the study?" I got up and led her down the hall to the right of the Professor's office. "The door at the very end of the hall."

"Thanks Bobby," She gave a little wave and I waved back and watched as she made her way down the end of the hall. I went back to the kitchen to find something to eat before I got ready to go to school. I had settled on some cereal before I saw Tabitha come in. "Great you made coffee." She stopped and poured herself a cup. "By the way have you seen Rainy? She wasn't in her room when I went up there."

"She's in the study with Logan." I answered. "You shouldn't have taken her out last night." She gave me a glare. "And why it that?"

I set my spoon in the empty bowl. "Something could have happened, she doesn't remember her past Tabitha, and when they found her, she didn't understand anything. She was like a newborn. Taking her out could have hurt her."

"She hasn't once seen the outside world Bobby, I think it did her some good."

"Why do you think it do her some good?"

Tabitha smiled. "Follow me." I followed her up the stairs and to the door of Rainy's room. "Should we really be going in her room?" Tabitha motioned for me to be quiet and she opened the door. Rainy's room was still dark, light up by a few Christmas lights that I was sure was Tabitha's touch. As I walked in, the wall by her bed was covered in drawings. They were hard to see, Tabitha turned on the lamp noticing my hard time seeing. As the light flooded the room, I saw the images more clearly. Some were of a small room with bars, others were of the lights of the city, some were of people. A majority of the pictures were of a forest. "What's with all the pictures of the forest?" I asked.

"You tell me. All I know is that I didn't take her into the forest."

I remembered what Logan said. "Maybe it was where she was found. Logan said she was found by the side of a highway, a lot of them have trees and forests around them."

"Could be. All I know is that she's one heck of an artist."

I nodded. "I'm going to go get ready for school." And I started towards the door. "Yeah I guess I should to." She followed after me and went down the hall and into her room. I went back to the stairs and up a level. I opened the door to my room and closed it. I started my weekly routine of getting ready for school. I choose a pair of jeans and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt. I brushed my hair and teeth and gathered all my homework and put it in my bag. I slipped my shoes on and left my room and closed my door. I walked downstairs, everyone was already dressed and getting ready to go, as I walked to the front door to leave, I noticed Scott's car was blocking mine. Tabitha came up behind me and patted my shoulder," Come on ice guy, you'll ride with me." I looked down the hall and noticed that the door to the study was still closed. "Yeah okay." I said and followed Tabitha out of the door.

* * *

**~Rainy Summers POV~**

I walked into the study and closed the door. A man I had not met before was looking through a folder. He looked intimating and menacing. I stood at the door, he looked up at me like I was acting strange. "You can sit down if you want." He motioned to one of the dark leather chairs that was in front of a long cherry-stained table. I debated speaking to him, but finally I made my choice. "W-Who are you?" He looked at me and closed the file and set it down. "My name's Logan." He extended his hand. Slowly, I extended my own hand and shook his. As soon as I did I felt colors and feelings flash in my head. Thoughts. Images. Emotions. They flew in my head and out of my head so fast it hurt my head. I grimaced and took my hand back. He looked surprised,"Are you okay kid?" I shook my head yes. The door opened and Professor Xavier came in. "Well good morning Rhiannon, Logan." He greeted us both.

"Today, Rhiannon, Logan here is going to take you to a doctor appointment and get some more information for your file, it that alright?" I nodded yes. "When you come back, I would like to do any evaluation on you." I didn't question what an evaluation was I just simply nodded. "Well you two should get going, so you can make it on time for your appointment." Logan nodded and led me out the study and down the hall and out the front door. We got in a car and started driving to my appointment. I looked out of the window and watched the trees zoom by. I thought about those flashes I saw when I shook Logan's hand. I felt all sorts of emotions, but the ones I felt the most were anger and protection. Were they Logan's emotions I was felt? I looked toward him, he was completely focused on the road, but on the other hand he was focused on something he was thinking of. I turned back to my window, I rested my head on it. I watched as we pasted trees and buildings. Had I lived in big city or in a small town? Who were my friends? And most importantly, did anyone miss me? We stopped at a big grey building and Logan got out of the car, I followed slowly. When we got into the building, it was much like the prison I was in before. It was dark and no one smiled. We went up a few floors and it seemed as the farther up we went, the more gloomy the building began. We came to a room, there were a few people sitting in chairs, Logan motioned for me to sit in a chair while he went to the counter and came back with some papers. "I guess we need to fill this out." Logan said. "Well I know your full legal name now is Rhiannon Stormy Evelyn Summers, but I don't really know anything else." I shook my head. "I don't know either. I can't remember." He wrote a few things and signed it. "I guess this is what we're here for." He got up.

We sat in silence for awhile until a man in a white coat called my name. Logan looked at me. "It's fine, go with him. I'll be right here." I stood up and went with the man. Before we got to our destination, he measured my weight and height. He wrote it down and led me to a room and had me sit on an exam table. He looked in my ear and in my mouth. He did a lot more tests before he led me to a strange room. He had me lay on this bed, he called it an MRI. After a few more tests he took me back to the room and recorded everything and told me he would be right back. When he came back with Logan. "I understand that her case is special. She doesn't have a legal guardian list yet, I'll need one for the file." Logan left the room and came back a few minutes later. "Looks like I'm her legal guardian." The doctor smiled. "Well then we're going to need a change in last name as well."

"Is that really necessary doc?"

"If we put you down as her legal guardian, you are going to have to go to the court house to get it finalized. Usually they want the minor to have the same last name as their guardian, but I'm assume that they will let her keep her current last name."

"I'll just sign it." Logan took the paper from him and sighed it. "Can I get a copy of this for her file back home?" The doctor nodded," I'll give it to the front desk." We got the paper and left. In the car, I finally got the nerve to ask him something. "What does it mean when they say you're my guardian?"

Logan looked at me then looked back at the road. "It means I'm responsible for you, which I don't really like." I felt a little hurt. "Why don't you like being responsible for me?"

"It's not you kid, I don't like being responsible for another person's life. I don't want anyone depending on me because I'll let them down."

"How would you let them down?"

"I don't really stay in one place. I like to travel, I like to be alone. If I have someone depending on me to be there for them, I won't always be there."

I felt another flash. This time there was an image. A girl. Then it was gone. I felt something come over me. A feeling of deep anguish and sadness. I wasn't feeling sad though. I clutched my head, Logan noticed. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "My head just hurts." Logan looked back at the road. "Charles and I will go through all the medical things, but first you have to do you evaluation."

We got back to the mansion and we went back to the study. Logan put the papers down on the table. "I'll go get Charles." He said leaving the room. I looked at the pages that laid in front of me, there was also a yellow folder behind the papers I hadn't originally seen. I saw handwriting all of the paper, the doctor had apparently ran out of lines to write things down. I heard the door open and the Professor and Logan came back in. The Professor laid three pages in front of me. "If you would Rhiannon, please answer the questions and put the answers in the spaces. The questions were easy, most of them asking what I like to do and what I don't like. I was finished in a few minutes. "Thank you Rhiannon, you may go." I got up and left, closing the door behind me…

"How did the appointment go?" Charles asked Logan when Rainy left the room. Logan turned to him. "It went fine, but there are some things you might want to look at." Charles looked at Logan," What things?" Logan walked over and took the envelope and opened it. "When we went to go get her MRI done, they all thought the machine was broken." He laid out a picture of her brain. Red and green swirled around, red dominating the green. "The red is the parts of her brain that being used. They were convinced that the machine was broken, so they redid it a few more times." He pulled out three more pictures. "Same results." Charles took the images. "This is very unusual. It's like she's accessing all parts of her brain. Her mental and physical capabilities are equivalent to an Olympic gymnast performing a gold-metal winning routine while simultaneously beating seven chess computer games at once."

"It makes you wonder how she'll do physically." Logan said. "When can we start her training?" Charles glanced over the papers once more. "I would like to give her a trial run today, I want to see how she does." Logan nodded. "So, when classes start back up do you want her to join?" Charles smiled. "Let's see how she does today Logan."

Logan left the room. Charles looked at Rainy's file once more. He had never seen a person's brain working at the capacity hers was. He looked at the evaluation that he had given her. It was a spectrum analysis test and based on her answers to the questions she was a gold/blue. She was a quiet spirit, which he had taken notice to. As he looked over the MRI he made a metal note to test her metal state of mind, if her brain was working as fast as it was shown on the image then the possibility of her having mental powers was high. He closed her file and slid it into the file cabinet with all the other children's files. He went back to his computer and logged into the account that contained the profiles of every child they had ever taught. Some had moved on, they mastered their powers and bid their farewell. Even though they were gone, their current location was in the database. Charles began looking through all the profiles, searching for anyone who had the same or similar abilities ad Rainy he knew of one person who came very close, soon he found the profile. A picture of a blonde with bright blue eyes stared back, next to the picture was the name Emma Frost. Charles remembered the day Emma showed up at his door, after everything he came to her. She finished her training and they never heard from her again, and Charles couldn't locate her. She was considered MIA to everyone that lived in the mansion. He closed down her profile and logged out of the account. He knew that Rainy was going to have to work hard if she wanted to unlock all of her abilities. He knew her training had to begin…

I had gone to the kitchen to get something to eat. The mansion was pretty empty, apparently it was a time in the school year where the kids that attended school here were on a break and most of them were at home with their families, and the kids that stayed were the ones that went to public school. As far as I knew, there were only a handful a kids that didn't have a family to go home to that stayed at the mansion and since it was only 11:30, they were probably still asleep. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and sat down at the bar to drink it. I reflected. I thought back to the first memory I had in the forest. Why was that my first memory? Didn't I have a family? Someone who missed me? And why did I have these abilities? All these questions I had and I didn't have any answers. I threw the bottle in the recycling and grabbed another before heading up to my room. I climbed the stairs and went to my room and closed the door behind me. I turned and saw something out of place, a white box sitting on my bed. I moved over to it, on top of the box was a card. ' Wear it for training. 3:30 sharp. – Logan.' I put the card down and opened the box. Inside was a black leather uniform. Leather pants, a black t-shirt, leather gloves, and a black leather jacket with yellow piping. On the right side of the jacket was a silver X. I smiled and felt something at my feet I looked down and saw black lace up boots. I placed the jacket back in the box and closed it and placed it on my desk. I felt really tired all of a sudden. I fell back into my pillow and let sleep overcome me

_~I fell into a dream. No. A memory. A memory that wasn't my own. I was looking at a woman with black wavy hair and beautiful eyes. I felt a wave of emotions come over me. This woman standing in front of me was important to me. I felt undying love for her. I felt the need to protect her, to take her away from whatever evil was near. Then there was a part of me that was hurt. I felt pain, this woman, whom I loved had hurt me. She stared at me, no love in her eyes, no emotion. Yet, part of me felt surprised. I held her body, I had felt anguish over her dead body and here she was; standing in front of me. She never loved me, she never cared. I was a pawn in her game. I listen. I heard why she was really with me. Insurance that her sister would be protected. She used me. She helped my brother and Stryker. She helped them. She was on their side. She was on the side that had caused me so much pain. Suddenly I was somewhere else. Outside. The area around me was destroyed. And there stood the woman I loved, bleeding heavily from the side and there was nothing I could do. She had left her sister to make sure I made it out alright. Stryker stood in front of me, gun aimed right at me. Could I survive a point blank gun shot? Next thing I knew, I felt intense pain then nothing. Complete darkness. No more pain. No more anguish. And then I felt myself coming back, I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked around and saw a woman laying dead on the ground a few yards away from me, I walked over and closed her eyes. Something about her felt familiar, but I couldn't place it. A man approached me , he seemed to know who I was. He asked if I knew her, I said that I didn't recognize her.~_

I sat up in bed. What had that been? They weren't my was the woman? Who's emotions had I been feeling? I got up and hurried downstairs. I came to Professor Xavier's office. I knock and I heard him tell me to come. He looked up from the papers he was looking at, my face must have shown some kind of horror because he immediately became concerned. "What's wrong Rhiannon?" I pushed some hair out of my face. "I've been seeing things Professor. Memories that I am positive are not my own. I've been feeling things that aren't my feelings." He look changed. "What things have you been seeing?" I looked around, trying to recall the surroundings of the vision. "I don't know where it was. All I remember is a man and a woman."

"Do you know who they were?" I searched into my memory further. "I remember calling the woman Kayla." I said. "And I think I called the man Stryker, I can't remember." Professor Xavier motioned for me to sit down in the chair in front of his desk. I sat and he came around. "I am going to access your memories, I will see exactly what you saw." I nodded and he placed his fingers lightly on my temple. I was back in my dream. I began feeling the same emotions when I saw the woman even though I knew she would betray me. After seeing everything in my dream the Professor pulled back. " It seems that you are seeing someone else's memories." He when to his desk and pulled out a small spiral notebook. "Record everything you see in your dreams, I have a feeling I know who's memories they are." I nodded and thanked him before leaving his office.

While walking back to my room, I noticed that the time was 3:20pm. I had enough time to go get changed and figure out where training actually took place. I rushed up stairs and pulled the uniform out of the box. I quickly changed into the pants and the shirt, I slipped on the jacket and put the gloves in my pocket before I started back down stairs. I saw Logan waiting in the foyer. He saw me coming down stairs," There you are, come on." He led me outside. "I don't think you are ready for the danger room just yet, so we're going work outside." He turned around and looked at me. "You might want to take your jacket off." I slipped the leather jacket off and set it on the railing. " You and I are going to race" I gave him a look. "Down the drive and back, ready?" I nodded. "Go!" I took off down the stairs and ran as hard as I could towards the gravel road. I didn't look to see where Logan was, I just ran. As I focused on the road, my mind began calculating. Where I should step to gain speed, where should I put all my effort into my run. Things began flowing into my mind with easy. I felt my blood pounding in my ear, I felt my heart racing. I saw the end of the drive. I slid to the end, not fully stopping then I turned and took off again. I felt the gravel flying from under my feet, as the trees blurred by, I saw the mansion and launched all my strength into running. I flew down the pavement and up the stairs where I slid to a stop, almost tripping. I turned and noticed that Logan had been right behind me the whole time. While I was breathing hard, he seemed like he just went for a jog. "That was impressive kid. You won by a few seconds but you still one. None of the other kids can even keep up." I nodded while still breathing hard, I regained my composure and looked at him. "Now I think we should work on your stamina when it comes to fighting." He grabbed my jacket and led my out the center of the circle drive. "This uniforms are made special for everyone based on their powers. For example, if you could turn your body into fire, we would make the suit to where it would burn up. We didn't need to explore what adjustments needed to made to yours since we already knew someone with similar abilities." I looked up at him. "Who?"

"I think her name was Emma Frost if I remember right. I've only been here a few weeks, I don't know much about her but from what I hear she could turn her skin into diamond as well." I was instantly filled with questions. If this woman named Emma had the same power as me was it possible that she was related to me? Was this mutation thing genetic? Could Emma be the person I need to remember my past? Logan looked at me. "I know what you're thinking kid, Emma isn't the type of person who would be willing to help someone like you. She's not exactly good." This Emma wasn't a good guy? How would I ever get answers unless I could pursue a lead? "You'll find something kid, don't worry." Logan paused," But for now, let's work on your abilities." I nodded. He handed me my jacket and I slipped it on. "From what Charles tells me, you haven't been able to fully use your abilities. I want you to try right now." I focused and closed my eyes, the normal cold feeling I got when my skin turned into diamond crawled up my arms. I was having a hard time. "Focus. Block out all sound until it becomes like static on a radio." I did what he said and the cold feeling made it's way up to my neck. " Now focus until the static becomes nothing but silence. I did and I felt the cold feeling engulf my whole body and when I opened my eyes, everything had a blue tint to it. "Good, no it's going to take a lot of focus to keep yourself in that state. Now, let's see how you fair in combat. I'm going to attack you, okay?" I nodded I felt like I was ready. He advanced toward me and my mind began to calculate again. Every possible way he could come at me zoomed into my head. Some advances seemed like they were too planned out others seemed too simple finally there was one that seemed just right. I moved quickly to the right and moved out of his way. He seemed shock because he stood there for a minute before he turned to me. "I didn't think you would be that fast." He said I nodded. " I didn't think so either." We sparred until Logan said we were going in to get some water. I recalled what Professor Xavier said about Logan staying.

"So you're going to leave soon?" I asked him and he looked at me as he put his glass of water down. "Yeah here in a few weeks. I still have some things I need to take care of, the Prof. found me a while back with his machine that can detect mutants. He wanted me to teach here but it's just not for me." I looked down at my water. "You're a good teacher though," I paused. " Do you think you're going to come back?" He sighed. " I don't know, there's a lot that I need to figure about myself….I might not come back ever." I nodded and finished drinking my water. We went back out and did more drills and other exercises related to my powers.

* * *

**~Bobby Drake POV~**

I felt sick. Not like the 'oh I feel sick enough to go home but not sick enough to stay in bed type of thing'. No I felt terrible. I felt dizzy all day and I nearly threw up at lunch, but I couldn't check out of school and go home, Tabitha drove me here and I had to wait until school was over. Right after class I went down to my soccer coach and explained to him that I was feeling ill and he let me go home instead of practice. Thank God I have one those coached who doesn't just care about winning. Tabitha noticed that I wasn't feeling too good and stopped at a store on the way home and got some tea for me. Tabitha had her moments where she could be the most caring person in the world. As soon as we pulled up to the mansion, I pulled myself out of the car, into the mansion, up the stairs to my room where I fell flat on my bed. Just as I was about to pass out I remembered I had to work today. I pulled my phone out and called my boss telling her I wouldn't be able to come into today. She responded with," That's okay today is a slow day. Take all the time you need." We said goodbye then I hung up. I pulled my covers over me and turned on my right side to face the wall so the sunlight from the window wouldn't bother me. Soon I felt myself overcome with exhaustion and I fell asleep.

I must have been asleep for a little bit because I woke up to light hitting me in the face. I opened my eyes and saw Rainy at the doorway, the light from the hallway hitting me in the face. "Rainy?" I heard my voice crack when I said her name. She looked down at the mug she had in her hands, I automatically knew she was either forced by Tabitha to come here or she was asked to. " Tabitha said I should bring you this." She walked over to be and held out three pills. I recognized one as my medication and the other two pills must be for my headache, by now it would probably be a fever. I took the pills from her hand and the mug, I swallowed all three pills at once and took a sip form the mug. Warm raspberry and white tea flavor burst in my mouth. I drank half of the liquid before putting on my desk that was beside my bed. Rainy also hand something hanging on her forearm so she could hold the pills and the tea, I recognized it as my backpack I had left in Tabitha's car. " And I got your bags from Tabitha's car." She placed my backpack on the ground and slung my one strap soccer bag from around her and placed it on the ground. "I'll let you sleep now." She turned to leave but I grabbed her hand before she could get far. "Wait, you're not going to let me say thank you?" She stopped and turned back to me and smiled slightly. I looked up at her and smiled, " Thank you Rainy. " "You're welcome Bobby." I realized that I still had her hand in mine and I let go but as soon as I did I realized how cold I actually was. I felt warm when I touched her hand. Not a bothersome, sticky warm but the kind of warmth you get from sitting next to a fireplace during the winter. I'm never cold though, it comes with the territory of being able to change into ice. How was I suddenly cold after I let go of her hand? Rainy must have noticed my deep thought and mistaken it for feeling sick. She walked over to my window and closed the blinds and the curtains so the setting sun wouldn't bother me. " I'll let you get some rest. Goodnight Bobby." She said softly before heading to the door. "Goodnight Rainy." I replied as she closed my door.

Rainy truly is special. I can't understand my feeling for her. I feel like we should just be friends and no more, but my heart is telling me different. Every time I see her, my heart would begin beating faster and my head would whirl a little bit. Could a girl really do this to me? Make me feel this way? There's no doubt that many guys at my school would have the hots for Rainy. She is beautiful and athletic which was what most of the guys looked for in a girl. She is an amazing artist and there's no doubt she's smart. She's everything a guy wants but she's also everything some guys would take advantage of. I felt my blood boil at that thought. Rainy was so quiet and sweet, it made me mad to even think that once she adjusts to society, she'll go to my school and every guy would be looking at her. She doesn't deserve that, she's already been through so much, I can't imagine what she would be like if someone hurt her. I fell back against my pillow and pulled the covers up again. But what if I liked her? She doesn't understand what it means to be in a relationship. Maybe I could get Tabitha to talk to her? No, then she would think I did like her even though I'm not sure yet. There's no doubt I feel something towards Rainy but I just can't figure out what it is. As I sat there and thought about It, I was lulled into sleep.

I woke up the next morning and looked around my room, on my desk the mug was replaced with a clear glass of water and the same three pills I had last night. The water felt cool against my throat but the metallic taste was more present then usual. It was probably that fancy carbonated water Tabitha kept in the fridge. I picked my phone up to look at the time as soon as I did, I threw the covers off myself and scrambled to get ready. I was two hours late for school! I scrambled around changing my jeans and my shirt I grabbed my bags and race out the door and slammed into someone. I dropped my bags fast enough to break my fall so I wouldn't land on the person I just crashed into. I opened my eyes and saw Rainy staring back up at me, I almost threw myself up. "Rainy are you okay? I am so sorry!" I rambled as I helped her up. "I'm okay Bobby but why are you in a hurry?" I picked up my bags. "I'm late for school." "But Professor Xavier already called your school to tell them you were sick and wouldn't be in for the next few days." I looked at her." Days?" She nodded slightly. " Yes, Professor Xavier said fevers are dangerous for you. He said they could cause more damage and that you need to stay home so we can make sure you don't over heat." What she was saying made sense. When I have fevers they usually aren't good. "What are you doing up here?" I asked her. "I was going to get my books for Biology so I thought I would stop to see if you were okay." I was surprised that she was already in classes. " How are your classed going?" " They're pretty easy. I like them." We stood there sort of awkwardly until she spoke up. "Maybe you should go get some more rest, you look really tired." I nodded in response and watched head to the staircase..

**~Rainy Summers POV~**

* * *

I had finished Biology a little while ago and I got a snack from the kitchen and headed upstairs. I slid into my room quietly knowing that some of the other of the children might be trying to catch a quick nap before their next class or before work. I put my books on my desk and laid on my bed. It was nice and cold in my room, I felt relaxed. I grabbed a book that Tabitha got for me. I started reading until I fell asleep.

I must not have been asleep for too long because I woke to Tabitha shaking me. "Come on, it's time for dinner." I got up and followed her downstairs. I guess the it was a busy night since someone ordered in pizza. I grabbed a few slices and followed Tabitha into the lounge room. Lots of other people I hadn't seen yet were there doing various things. Some were working on homework, others were reading, some were on laptops, others were simply watching a movie that was on. Rainy noticed Kurt sitting on the couch watching a movie. Tabitha led her over to the couch and they sat down next to him. "Hey blue, what are we watching?" Kurt loked toward Tabitha. "I'm not quite sure I think it's John Carter, the younger kids picked it out." Rainy and Tabitha finished eating and stayed to watch the movie. I stayed to watch most it but soon I got tired. I said goodnight to Tabitha and Kurt before I headed up to bed. I went upstairs and closed my door And climbed into bed. I pulled my blanket over me and soon sleep fell over me, as did the dreams.


End file.
